


珍珠

by Narcissi



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissi/pseuds/Narcissi





	珍珠

⚠️女化

⚠️想不出有哪里不ooc

 

 

《珍珠》

 

“看上去确实不错嘛。那个投手。”

 

阿琴姐姐说这句话的时候，黄芢珺正把目光投向窗外。初夏的阳光透过梧桐叶打下来，像金色的水波，又像一层乳白色的水雾，笼罩在摘了帽子的投手身上。

 

“所以你也得胆子大一点呀。”阿琴姐姐抽出旁边的椅子坐下来，一手漫不经心地拨弄黄芢珺的耳垂，“我们小珺这么害羞怎么行，不然姐姐替你试试？”黄芢珺正无意识地扯着书包拉链开开合合，闻言猛地扭过身子去打阿琴姐姐的手：“这你也要说！你怎么不直接替我和他在一块儿得了？”

 

阿琴姐姐睨着眼也不同她吵，“小珺，别和我说你都忘了？校园祭那天。”

 

===

 

高中部的校园祭因着每年新生的加入向来热闹，黄芢珺手撑着前排的椅子，眼光一闪一闪地看向舞台上的人。

 

“朴志晟，新入校的学弟，神仙舞姿，听说还是个天才棒球手。”

 

这些不知道阿琴姐姐从哪得来的消息惹得黄芢珺面上挂不住，她重新看回舞台上的人：眉骨高耸，眼光深邃，穿着一袭白衫跪在台上，随着身形起伏呼出的热气似乎把她的脸也烫红了。

 

一度烫伤起码一周才会消退，“朴志晟”这个名字引发的反应一直持续到校园祭收官的夜晚。一罐啤酒喝的黄芢珺瘫在舞室里浑身酥软，她靠着阿琴姐姐的腰腹喃喃道，“到底要我怎么办呐……”

 

阿琴姐姐腾出另一只手替她拨开粘在后颈的发丝，“小珺，真的有这么喜欢他吗？那个朴志晟？”

 

黄芢珺慢慢睁开眼，阿琴姐姐靠着墙坐在阴影里，垂下头眼睛注视着她，微微噘着嘴像是在等她的回答。黄芢珺在她的注视下坐好，小声喊着她：“阿琴姐姐……”

 

她听到阿琴姐姐叹了口气，随后一只手点着她的脊骨一点点向上滑，解开了内衣的搭扣，像丝丝落落的雨。黄芢珺挺着身子往后面挣，被揽住了腰，校裙被解开，她陷进一个软软的怀抱，凉凉的，有紫鸢尾的香气。

 

雨滴点在湖面，是阿琴姐姐在轻轻啄她的乳尖，这片雨浸湿她的眼睛，浇得她思维短路，溶了糖砂的粘稠湖水裹着她身子翻涌，让她喊不出停。她像浮在湖面的羽毛，被雨水浸湿蜷起绒羽，如今沉到水底。

 

阿琴姐姐安抚着怀里人的后背，黄芢珺睁着眼目光放空，她用手盖住黄芢珺的眼睛，手心里两片睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀扇动，她吻在自己手上，轻声道，“小珺，你太害羞了，不过姐姐会帮你的。”

 

===

 

喘息声从空调运作声的掩盖中透出来，少年的语调隐隐有些急迫：“阿琴学姐可是为自己打了一手好算盘。”床头壁灯的光挂在朴志晟汗湿的发丝上，让他看起来像一只炸毛的愤怒小兽，这份怒火显了形，变作用力的顶撞让搂着他的阿琴学姐吃痛颤抖。

 

现在完全乱套了，朴志晟心想。他原本是想捉住那只白色的蝴蝶，现在却被困在一片鸢尾丛里伸不开手脚，而他的小蝴蝶好像越飞越远了。他懊恼地想着：是上一次，就是上一次校园祭想问芢珺学姐要不要一起吃饭的时候，那片度过了休眠期的鸢尾花没眼色地挡在他眼前，明目张胆地招摇花枝，对他说好。

 

“这和阿琴学姐答应我的根本不一样，”朴志晟悲愤地喘着粗气，“芢珺学姐还是躲着我，她是不是根本不喜欢我？”

 

心不在焉地吃过饭，他原本想走，却被一句“不想看看芢珺的反应吗”勾住了脚，昏昏沉沉站在舞室门后，看芢珺学姐挣动腰肢，看芢珺学姐被手指按着摩擦着细细地喘，看月光下芢珺学姐蜷起白到透明的脚趾。他看到雾气包裹了小蝴蝶，因此自己也迷迷蒙蒙走进紫色的雾气里，什么也摸不清。

 

“嗯……我没，呃不要那么用力……”少年的语气实在悲愤，阿琴学姐不得不撑起精神回答他的问题，她餍足地眯着眼睛，声音支离破碎，又带着一点奇异的笑意：“你不是，不是看到了吗……唔……那么乖的小珺，那么乖……”

 

===

 

黄芢珺很乖，即使是听阿琴姐姐说“朴志晟真的很喜欢我们小珺，一晚上都在问为什么芢珺学姐要躲我”的时候，也只堪堪低下头抠自己的手指。

 

因为，喜欢一个不敢直视他对他打招呼的人，说出来黄芢珺自己都不信。

 

“马上要毕业了，小珺再不勇敢一次，怕来不及了哦。”阿琴姐姐的话使黄芢珺抬起了头，慌乱的眼神找不到定点。

 

===

 

毕业轰趴并没有想象中依依惜别的环节，挣脱束缚的毕业年级与来凑热闹的一二年级闹哄哄地挤在一起，你来我往好像只是一次普通的社团联谊。黄芢珺喝了酒，被裹了阿琴姐姐的外套按在沙发里，她以手作扇给自己的脸降温，放松又恣意地打量着目光所及的每一个人。

 

人群被分开一条缝，一伙人挤过来沙发旁，把朴志晟甩在黄芢珺身边。

 

“呀西又不是他毕业，怎么喝成这样！”

 

少年皱着眉半边身子靠在沙发上一动不动，黄芢珺用力闭了闭眼，颤着手抓过少年的胳膊环住自己的脖子，费力地把他拖到休息室里。给少年盖好被子，黄芢珺凑过去看他的脸，冷不防被握住手腕。“学姐，学姐那天晚上，为什么不回答我？”

 

黄芢珺看着袖口被抓到变形的鸢尾图案，简直要难过到发抖，她一点都不想听朴志晟质问他和阿琴姐姐的约定，她现在只想赶快逃走，逃开这段不属于自己的对话，逃开面前不属于自己的朴志晟。

 

她起身想走，却被反扯着手腕跌进朴志晟怀里，她被朴志晟一声声哀切的“学姐”钉得不能动弹。这样也好，她绝望的软下身子揽住朴志晟的脖子，权当她勇敢这一次，占了一个不属于她的位子。

 

阿琴姐姐的外套和黄芢珺自己的裙子摊在地上。她把脸埋进枕头，小声地呜咽着。朴志晟从背后圈住她，缓而重地亲吻她的脊背，他用小腿去蹭黄芢珺的踝骨，仿佛要把黄芢珺熨帖到身体里去。他抬起手去摸黄芢珺小小乳房上挺立的乳尖，像是在逗一只纯白珍珠鸟艳红的嘴，又像是攫住一颗缀在奶油上的樱桃，直想把它按进奶油里去，这坨鲜奶油被他抓握又打散，惹得黄芢珺哽住嗓子哀哀地叫。许是黄芢珺表现得过于难过，朴志晟的呼吸突然粗重起来，他掰开黄芢珺的腿根，用牙齿磨她的臀肉，用舌头舔她流着水的小小的花瓣，绵密的快感刺激黄芢珺不自觉地撅起屁股，又重重地落下来，她无意识地喊着朴志晟的名字，手指紧紧扣着床单，朴志晟的气息又热热的落在她的肩颈，大手一点点插进她发白的指节与她十指相扣。

 

落在黄芢珺耳根的吻又轻又柔，身下刺穿她温润花谷的性器又快又狠，她觉得自己像一颗内里被翻搅的果子，泻出潺潺的汁水和甜腻的呻吟。朴志晟的声音响在她耳畔，震得她睁大了眼睛，“学姐，芢珺学姐……”

 

黄芢珺绷直了背浑身颤抖，脚背用力地蹭着床单，她的呻吟声变成戛然而止的气音，来不及问清这个大乌龙就被射了满肚子的精水，朴志晟被她绞出一身汗，膝盖顶着她的腿把她窝在自己怀里，吮着她的耳朵絮絮念着：“第一次见芢珺学姐是在台下发呆，和我对视了就低着头脸红，学姐不知道自己有多漂亮，眼睛闪亮亮的把我魂都勾没了，是学姐先勾引我动心，学姐要为我的动心负责，学姐不可以离开我……”

 

朴志晟偏过头看黄芢珺，奶黄色的灯光照着她，汗湿的侧脸白的发亮。朴志晟的心被这点亮光照的暖融融，他紧了紧胳膊，让黄芢珺温热的身躯靠在自己胸口，学姐的裙子是白的，脸是白的，身子里挤出的泡沫是白的，学姐是他思欲大海里的一颗小珍珠，为了把珍珠擦亮了捂热了放在心里，他纵身跳进这片海洋。

 

===

 

昨日之梦 梦梦长留*

明日之事 事事难求

春风秋雨 悲欢离愁

赠我藏珠 再无所求

 

* 出处《珍珠》


End file.
